This invention relates generally to slip resistant, anti-skid or anti-creep mats. Specifically, this invention relates to such mats and a method and system for making slip resistant mats.
In the past, floor mats, consisting of rubber backed carpet tuft, were made with either a smooth back, primarily for solid or non carpeted floors, or with a variety of “grippers” or “cleats” arranged to reduce the movement of the mat on carpeted floors. However, both of these approaches resulted in floor mats that were not skid resistant on smooth floors, especially those floors with residual moisture under the mat, perhaps from the moping of the floor and then the mat being replaced, or the mat being slightly damp when delivered and rolled out. In such cases, the water on the back of the mat becomes a slip hazard. The movement of the mat in the gripper/cleat mat design results from the force of foot and vehicle traffic on the mat which causes a deformation around the compressed area and then upon removal of such force the mat returns to a different position. For the smooth back mats, movement of the mat results from similar forces and the lack of any device or feature intended to secure the mat in place.
A number of approaches have been taken to attempt to reduce the movement of mats. One known approach to the problem is to fasten the mat to the intended surface by various devices, such as that suggested by Kessler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,908 which utilizes a system by which a mat is fastened to the surface using a clip system. While this approach is well-developed, it results in floor mats that are difficult or impossible to move from place to place and the structures required to attach the mat add cost to the mat and difficulty to the installation. Also, attached mats are more rigid.
Another approach involves the use of a frame into which the mat is placed, such as the frames used by Moffitt, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,614 and Kessler in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,915. The frame can be located upon the flooring surface or inlaid to be flush with the flooring surface. In either circumstance, unless the frame is fastened as mentioned above or embedded in the surface, the frame still has a tendency to shift on the surface. If the frame is fastened or embedded, the other problems mentioned above still remain.
Another approach involves the use of suction cups, such as those commonly found on shower and bath mats, examples of which can be found by Lindholm in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,779 in which the corners of a rectangular mat are held by four suction cups and by Gavlak in U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,992 in which a plurality of suctions cups holds the bathtub mat to the surface. While this approach provides acceptable slip-resistance for light shower and bath mat applications, traditional suctions cups are not sufficient to provide sufficient anti-skidding forces to prevent slipping and movement in high traffic and high load areas. Traditional suction cups also result in a wavy mat surface which is more difficult for individuals and loads to traverse.
As mentioned, existing approaches to reducing movement of mats include significant limitations. Further, the known approaches require additional space, components, installation effort and expense. As a result, significant improvement can still be made relative to reducing the movement of mats especially in the presence of water or moisture trapped between the mat and the floor.
In addition to the problem of slip resistant mats moving when traversed by heavy loads or wheeled carts, another drawback of known slip resistant mats relates to the manufacturing process of these mats. The grippers projecting from the mat backing reduce the surface area of the mat in contact with the floor. When the grippers are wet, the potential for mat slippage and possible resulting injuries increase. Many known mat manufacturers attempt to solve such problems by increasing the number of grippers on the mat backing.
To manufacture one type of slip resistant mat, a metal screen, punched with a plurality of small holes is used. The equipment used to manufacture the gripper mats allows the rubber to flow there through during the curing process, and form the little grippers. The gripper pattern often has a number of small rubber protrusions perhaps, usually round, that are created by perforating a metal screen, or Teflon® coated belt used to form the mat backing. These grippers were introduced to reduce the movement on carpet in the 1970's, and most manufacturers of mats use some form of this design for the current standard mat. The more metal that is removed with punching, the less resilient it is to being deformed and once bent, it is of no use in the manufacturing process. This has limited the open area of the screens and meant that there is a physical limit on the pattern on the back of the mat.
Conventional manufacturing techniques have not addressed these problems often associated with conventional slip resistant mats and the associated systems and methods for mat production.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for making slip resistant mats positioned over residual moisture on floors. Another need exists for such mats that can withstand heavy mechanical loads and do not move when traversed by such loads. Another need exists in the art for a system and method for making a slip resistant mat in an efficient manner. Another need exists in the art for making slip resistant mats with robust, re-usable and reliable molds, screen belts and the like.